parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts (Moviemagic8011 Style)
Moviemagic8011's Video Game Spoof of Kingdom Hearts Trilogy's Style's Video Game-Spoof of "Kingdom Hearts Game" it will appear on Youtube in May 9th 2016 Cast * Young Harry Potter (Harry Potter 1-2) as Young Sora * Teenage Harry Potter (Harry Potter 2-7) as Teenage Sora * Young Giney Weasley (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) as Young Kairi * Teenage Giney Weasley (Harry Potter 3-7) as Teenage Kairi * Jim Hawkins (Muppet Treasure Island) as Young Riku * Prince Caspian (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) as Teenage Riku * Ronald Weasley (Harry Potter 2-7) as Roxas/Ventus * Herminie Granger (Harry Potter 2-7) as Namine * Neville Longbottom (Harry Potter 2-7) as Hayner * Seamus Finnigan (Harry Potter 2-7) as Vince * Luna (Harry Potter 5-7) as Olette * Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter 2-7) as Seifer * ??? (???) as Rai * ??? (???) as Fuu * Jocelyn (A Knight's Tale) - Aqua * William Thatcher (A Knight's Tale) - Terra * Bugs Bunny (Loony Toons) as King Micky * Barnyard Dawg (The Koony Toons Show) as Pluto * Duffy Duck (Loony Toons) as Donald Duck * Sylvester the Cat (Loony Toons) as Goofy * Lola Bunny (Loony Toons) as Queen Minnie * Tina Russo (The Loony Toons Show) as Daisy Duck * Mac and Tosh (Loony Toons) as Chip and Dale * Tweety Bird, Henery Hawk, and Cecil Turtle (Loony Toons, and The Loony Toons Show) as Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Uncle Duck (The Loony Toons Show) as Scrooge McDuck * Shark (The Loony Toons Show) as Pete * ??? (???) as Leon * ??? (???) as Cloud * ??? (???) as Yuffie * ??? (???) as Tifa * ??? (???) as Aerith * ??? (???) as Cid * ??? (???) as Stitch * ??? (???) as Dr. Jumba Jukeba * ??? (???) as Caption Gantu * ??? (???) as Grand Councilwoman * ??? (???) as Alice * ??? (???) as The White Rabbit * ??? (???) as Doorknob * ??? (???) as Marching Cards * ??? (???) as The Queen of Hearts * ??? (???) as Cheshire Cat * ??? (???) as Tarzan * ??? (???) as Jane * ??? (???) as Clayton * ??? (???) as Saber * ??? (???) as Turk * ??? (???) as Kala * ??? (???) as Kerchak * ??? (???) as Chicken Little * ??? (???) as Pinocchio * ??? (???) as Jimony Chricket * ??? (???) as Geppetto * ??? (???) as Monstro * ??? (???) as Peter Pan * ??? (???) as Tinker Bell * ??? (???) as Wendy Darling * ??? (???) as Slitly and Cubby * ??? (???) as Cpation Hook and Smee * ??? (???) as Tic Toc Croc * ??? (???) as Aladdin * ??? (???) as Jasmine * ??? (???) as Genie * ??? (???) as Jafar * ??? (???) as Iago * ??? (???) as Abu * ??? (???) as Peddler * ??? (???) as Carpet * ??? (???) as Genie Jafar * ??? (???) as Young Hercules/Adult Hercules * ??? (???) as Megara * ??? (???) as Philoctetes * ??? (???) as Pegasus * ??? (???) as Hades * ??? (???) as Pain and Panic * ??? (???) as Auron * ??? (???) as Zack * ??? (???) as Caption Jack Sparrow * ??? (???) as Elizabeth Swan * ??? (???) as Will Turner * ??? (???) as Caption Barboosa * ??? (???) as Magic Mirror * ??? (???) as The Prince * ??? (???) as The Queen * ??? (???) as The Queen as The Hag * ??? (???) as Seven Dwarfs * ??? (???) as Snow White * ??? (???) as Anastasia * ??? (???) as Prince Charming * ??? (???) as Cinderella * ??? (???) as Drizella * ??? (???) as Fairy Godmother * ??? (???) as Grand Duke * ??? (???) as Jaq * ??? (???) as Lucifer * ??? (???) as Lady Tremaine * ???, ??? and ??? (???) as Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather * ??? (???) as Maleficent * ??? (???) as Diablo the Raven * ??? (???) as Dragon Maleficent * ??? (???) as Princess Aurora * ??? (???) as Prince Phillip * Eowyn (The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers; 2002 and The Lord of The Rings: The Return of the King; 2003) as Mulan * Faramir (The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers; 2002 and The Lord of The Rings: The Return of the King; 2003) as Caption Li Shang * Reepicheep (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) as Mushu * Legolas (The Lord of The Rings; 2001 and 2003) as Ling * Gimli (The Lord of The Rings; 2001 and 2003) as Yao * Aragorn (The Lord of The Rings; 2001 and 2003) as Chien Po * Gandalf (The Lord of The Rings; 2001 and 2003) as The Emperor * King Miraz (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) as Shan-Yu * ??? (???) as Beast * ??? (???) as Belle * ??? (???) as Prince Adam * ??? (???) as Cogsworth * ??? (???) as Lumiere * ??? (???) as Chip * ??? (???) as Mrs. Potts * ??? (???) as Wardrobe * ??? (???) as Merlin * ??? (???) as Winnie the Pooh * ??? (???) as Tigger * ??? (???) as Gopher * ??? (???) as Piglet * ??? (???) as Rabbit * ??? (???) as Eeyore * ??? (???) as Roo * ??? (???) as Kanga * ??? (???) as Owl * ??? (???) as Jack Skellington * ??? (???) as Sally * ??? (???) as Dr. Finkelstein * ??? (???) as Santa Claus * ??? (???) as Reindeer * ???, ??? and ??? (???, ??? and ???) as Lock, Shock, and Barrel * ??? (???) as Zero * ??? (???) as The Mayor * ??? (???) as Oogie Boogie * ??? (???) as Young Simba * ??? (???) as Adult Simba * ??? (???) as Nala * ??? (???) as Mufasa * ??? (???) as Scar/Scar's Ghost * ??? (???) as Rafiki * Yuckie Duck (What a Cartoon!) as Timon * Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) as Pumbaa * ???, ???, and ??? (???) as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed * ??? (???) as Ariel * ??? (???) as King Triton * ??? (???) as Prince Eric * ??? (???) as Sebastian * ??? and ??? (??? and ???) as Flotsam and Jetsam * ??? (???) as Flounder * ??? (???) as Ursula/Phantom Ursula * ??? (???) as Tron * ??? (???) as Sark * ??? (???) as Master Control Program * ??? (???) as Hostile Program * ??? (???) as Quasimodo * ??? (???) as Esmeralda * ??? (???) as Claude Frollo * ??? (???) as Caption Phoebus * ??? (???) as Laverne, Victor, and Hugo * ??? (???) as Sam Flynn * ??? (???) as Kevin Flynn * ??? (???) as Quorra * ??? (???) as CLU * ??? (???) as Rinzler (Tron) * ??? (???) as Black Guards * ??? (???) as Xigbar * ??? (???) as Xaldin * ??? (???) as Vexen * ??? (???) as Lexaeus * ??? (???) as Zexion * ??? (???) as Saïx * ??? (???) as Axel * ??? (???) as Demyx * ??? (???) as Luxord * ??? (???) as Marluxia * ??? (???) as Larxene * ??? (???) as Heartless/Nobodie/Unevers/Dream Eater * ??? (???) as Master Eraqus * Voldomort (Harry Potter 5-7) as Ansem The Seaker of Darkness/Xehanort/Xemnas * Albus Dumbledor (Harry Potter 2-7) as Ansem The Wize * ??? (???) as Sephiroth Trivia * Gallery Movie Used: *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) *Kingdom Hearts III: Birth by Sleep (2010) *Kingdom Hearts IIII: Dream Drop Distance (2012) Movies/TV Shows *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Loony Toons Show Poster Category:Moviemagic8011 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Video games Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Kingdom Hearts XD Spoofs Category:Kingdom Hearts Movie-Spoof Category:Kingdom Hears Movie-Spoof